


Flaws

by starlight_starbright



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angry!Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt!Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protective!Bucky, Reckless Steve Rodgers, Recovery, Tony Is a Good Bro, dirty talking bucky, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells Bucky about Steve and how Cap handles missions. It doesn't go over well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony telling Bucky Steve's reckless escapades and near death experiences. Sayin things like: he is on his deathbed after every mission, he almost died on his last one, or you never know when hydra is looking for revenge. At the time this is going on steve is on a mission or something semi dangerous.

“Your boyfriend’s favourite pastime is trying to get himself killed.” That one sentence—from Tony, no less—kills Bucky. He knows why. He knows the reasons Steve does those things, but he’s never known the extent of the blonde’s stupidity. He’s seen in in Zola’s lab when Steve jumped the gap, seen it in battle when Steve takes absurd risks, seen it in battle when it was Bucky himself fighting Steve and he wouldn’t fight back. “He’s on his deathbed after almost every mission. He almost died after the last one!” Bucky looks at the bearded man sharply, metal hand clenching under the table. Tony scoots away a bit, respectfully cautious. “He . . . uh . . . told us to tell you the mission was extended.” Bucky rolls his eyes, but inside he panicking. What else hasn’t Steve told him? Steve expects trust from Bucky when he doesn’t give it. Bucky’s sure that his isn’t meant to hurt him, only to protect him, but it’s still frustrating.

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust you,” Banner tries to reason.

“It sure as hell seems as if he doesn’t,” Bucky says, defeated. Bruce smiles at him sadly.

“He just got you back, James.”

“I told you to call me Bucky.” Bruce nods, acknowledging this.

“All I'm saying is that your boy has a death wish, and as his friend, I'm worried about him.” Bucky’s never heard Tony say the word _worried_ directed at anyone, let alone Steve. “And I know you know this, but HYDRA still wants you back. And they won't hesitate to hurt Steve to get to you.” Tony pauses, trying to read Bucky’s face. “Oh hell no. That doesn’t give you an excuse to be a martyr. You just need to knock some sense into him and tell him to be more careful. Tie him to the bed or something. I don’t judge.” Bucky tries to hide a smile and Tony’s phone rings. Tony throws his hands up, kisses Banner’s forehead, and leaves the table. Bucky can hear him yelling at someone—possibly Natalia. After a few moments, Bucky can hear something crash to the floor. 

“Bucky, call your fucking boyfriend!” Tony yells at him. Bucky, startled, pulls out his phone. “He and Natasha just went out on what has to be the stupidest mission I've ever heard of, especially without the rest of us there.” Tony pauses, looking around the room. “And Natasha . . . she’s good at what she does, but S.H.I.E.L.D likes giving double missions. When it’s just Steve and Natasha . . . they can’t always watch each other’s back. And after Rumlow . . . Steve refuses backup on missions unless it’s us.” Bucky gets up, headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Bruce calls after him.

“To go talk to my boyfriend!”

 _

“I’m not in the mood for your fucking excuses, Rogers.” Bucky had dragged Steve off the helicarrier and thrown him into their shared floor at Avengers Tower. Steve had taken on a HYDRA base full of soldiers with weapons made of god-knows-what with only Natalia and no backup. Less Captain America and more Captain Suicidal. Steve had been surprised to see him, probably thinking that Bucky was going to join him, but Bucky wasn’t having his shit. Not anymore. He sent in the Hulk and Iron Man to cover for Steve’s absence. They were just doing damage control anyway.

Steve tried to talk him down on the flight home, but Bucky shut him out. He isn’t going to fight with Steve here. Not where anyone can overhear. He doesn’t trust anyone other than the team—and that took long enough. But when they get back to the Tower, it’s all over.

“JARVIS, cameras please,” Bucky says sweetly to the AI. 

“Yes, Mr. Barnes.” 

“Bucky, listen to me—”

“No, Rogers. You listen to me.” Steve is on the floor, looking up at him. “You do not get to lie to me. Ever. You do not get to go on missions that are dangerous for the whole team together, much less you and Natalia by yourselves. You do not get to ask me to be honest with you and then _lie_ to me. I don’t care why you do it, but you do not lie to me ever again. Got it?” Steve looks helpless on the floor looking up at him and for a moment Bucky wonders if he’s been too harsh. “Stark is worried about you, Steve. That how you know what you're doing is fucked up.” Bucky kneels next to Steve, taking his hand. “You want me to stay. Well, I want you to stay.”

“Bucky . . .” Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand.

“I’m not askin’ you to stop being Captain America. Or to stop being an Avenger. I'm askin' you to be honest with me. Because you keep gettin’ hurt. And one day you’re gonna get yourself killed.” _Like I almost killed you_ , he doesn’t say. _Look at the scars I left on you. The scars not even your serum can erase._ Bucky pulls the blonde up to press their foreheads together. “I love you. And I can't watch you die.” Steve looks up at him, eyes wide. Bucky’s never said those words, not that way, not in that order. Not even Before when they were actually together. Stark may tease that they’re boyfriends, but they really are. And Bucky’s finally said the words. “I love you so fuckin’ much, Steve. I can't watch you be reckless like this. I can't. I won't. Not after what happened on that helicarrier.” Steve’s eyes are watery, his face flushed. Steve kisses him softly. _You’re my mission._

“I love you, too.” Those words banish the memories, the hurt. “I’ll be more careful. And if you want . . . you can come next time. If it’ll make you feel batter.” Bucky nods. Yes. That will make him feel better.

“I’d follow you anywhere, Stevie.” He kisses Steve once more—a slow kiss, a deep kiss. “Cause I'm with ya, pal.” 

“’Till the end of the line,” Steve whispers. They smile stupidly at each other. Captain America and the Winter Soldier—together and in love. Bucky kisses him—deeply, fiercely. Steve’s mouth is soft and wet and pliant and familiar while being completely new territory. Bucky remembers from Before when they were together, but this is new. They don’t have to be careful. Bucky doesn’t have to worry about hurting Steve.

“Get out of this,” Bucky says, gesturing to the Cap uniform. Steve laughs, peeling himself out of the uniform. Wounds from the mission are healing, but blood still lays in angry streaks over pale skin. “Stevie . . .” Bucky leads Steve into the bathroom.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, Buck.” Bucky shakes his head, biting his lip at the sight. So much blood. Steve’s such an idiot. But he has just agreed to be more careful. That’s all Bucky can ask for. He cleans the wounds tenderly like he used to when Steve was small. It’s like déjà vu, seeing Steve beaten up like this. “It doesn’t hurt,” Steve tells him when Bucky kisses him oh-so-gently. “I want you.” Bucky can't resist the look in Steve’s eyes—such love and adoration and _awe_. It’s fucking insane, but when has that ever not been true of Steve Rodgers?

Steve pulls the suit the rest of the way off, leaving him in simple black briefs, but otherwise naked. Bucky’s hands don’t leave his skin for a second, even when Steve kisses him with bruising force. Bucky hears himself moan, can feel himself hardening, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the warmth of the body under his hands, the noises the blonde is making. All that matters is Steve.

“Fuckin’ hell, Stevie. Gonna kill me.” Steve crowds him against the wall, kissing him hard. Their teeth clack and it’s messy, but it’s _them_. It’s Steve and Bucky and them together and that’s all Bucky could have ever asked for. This man. This man he loves in his arms after everything that’s happened. After serums and battles and captures and torture and wars and deaths and fights and blood. After Bucky ruined everything and Steve put everything back together. And this? Steve’s body moving against his, the way he looks up for permission before gently sliding his fingers into Bucky’s body, the murmurs of encouragement, the small kisses he places down Bucky’s neck . . . _this_ is everything.

“Not doin’ this against the wall, Buck,” Steve murmurs, smiling against Bucky’s skin. Bucky grabs him and shoves him toward the bedroom. Steve laughs and he’s naked and beautiful on top of Bucky on the bed. His eyes have none of the darkness of previous days, his body is light with love and elation. It’s a good feeling—being under this man that he loves, giving over some of his control but still feeling like he can stop if he needs to.

“Stevie, please,” Bucky begs, needing to feel Steve. Needing to feel, touch, kiss, connect. Steve relents and pushes into him. Bucky’s at a loss for words. The sass and sarcasm that comes so naturally to his lips is gone, replaced by wordless rapture looking at the angelic man on top of him.

“Buck?” Steve asks, checking in.

“Move, Steve. Please. Wanna feel you.” Steve smiles and kisses him, moving his hips slowly. Neither of them have done this since the last time they were together. Bucky knows—he’s asked Steve about it. And the Asset wasn’t allowed pleasure. So it’s the two of them—it’s only been the two of them for seventy-five years. “God, Steve, faster. Please.” Steve obliges—he’s panting, clutching at Bucky with both hands.

“So pretty,” Steve whispers, wiping Bucky’s hair out of his face. Bucky rolls his eyes, but Steve just kisses him. “You are. Pretty.” Bucky smiles. He can be pretty. Steve moves and the angle changes and Bucky isn’t in control of himself anymore. “Holy shit,” Steve whispers. Bucky can hear himself talking, but it’s mostly for Steve’s benefit. Steve loved when Bucky would talk. 

“Jesus fuck, Steve. Right there, baby. Please, Stevie. Fuck me. C’mon kitten I'm so fuckin’ close. Gonna come so pretty for you. Gonna come all over myself just from your cock. Oh, _Steve_.” Bucky’s orgasm hit him hard—muscles flexing and jaw clenching and warm liquid splashing over his chest. Steve doesn’t last long after, coming hard inside Bucky with a shout. Content, Bucky nuzzles into Steve’s side.

A while later, Bucky comes back to himself to see that he and Steve are in Steve’s bed under the covers, cleaned up and warm. Steve is propped up on an elbow, looking down at Bucky with his fingers carding through Bucky’s long hair. The look on Steve’s face . . . indescribable. Awe? Wonder? Reverence? None of those words are extreme enough for the way Steve is looking at Bucky right now. it almost makes him shy, but when Steve sees that Bucky’s awake, soft kisses reassure him that he can be comfortable under that gaze. Whispers of _I love you_ and _you're safe, go to sleep_ lull him off, content in his _boyfriend’s_ arms.

After that, Bucky goes on every mission Steve does. And Tony continues to make rude comments about the two of them and how "the two hottest men on Earth are together as it's unfair" followed with giving Bruce a kiss and apologising to his own boyfriend. It's a crazy world. But Bucky has Steve and they're pretty spectacular apart. Just think of what they can do together. 


End file.
